My Unexpected Love
by QuillHolder
Summary: Hermione meets a mysteriously handsome blonde man in Paris while visiting relatives only to find he has been her enemy for all of her Hogwarts years. Will thier flowering love survive?
1. Meeting

My Unexpected Love  
  
By: Quillholder  
  
Summary: Hermione meets a mysteriously handsome, blonde man in Paris while visiting relatives, only to find that he has been her torturer throughout her Hogwarts years. Will their flowering love survive?  
  
~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~  
Hermione Granger lazily turned the next page in her dog-eared, paperback copy of Anne Rice's Tale of the Body Thief with a sigh. An unfinished, melting sundae sat in front of her on the marble table. Her parents, aunt, and uncle had left both her cousin Adele and herself to their own devices for the afternoon until tomorrow afternoon while they went to another family gathering in Marseilles. Her Aunt Jillian had convinced Hermione's mother that Adele and Hermione needed 'quality' time together before the holiday was over.  
  
'What a holiday!' Hermione thought to herself sarcastically. 'Traveled to Paris again, to be left alone!' she shook her head and flipped another page. She was sure to get in trouble, seeing as how she really had no idea where Adele was. Though Hermione herself was almost 17, and Adele was 18, Adele certainly had more of an inclination for air-headed trouble.  
  
Adele had taken off with Jourdain, her current boyfriend, to only God knows where the minute she found she had spare time she didn't have to account for to her parents. 'Of course she assumes I will lie and cover for her,' Hermione thought to herself. She slipped deep into her own thoughts, her book now laying as forgotten as the melted sundae on the café tabletop.  
  
Her thoughts seemed drift to school, where they often did anyway. In a month she would return from her relative's house in France and complete her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Head Girl. In fact, one of her best friends, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, had just written her the day before. He had invited both she and their friend Ron Weasley to spend the week before school started with him and his once-a- fugitive godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"Mione!" A female voice called. Hermione turned to see Adele crossing the street to her table outside the café, Jourdain following dutifully behind. Adele ran to the table, blonde curls bouncing.  
  
"'Allo Mione! Are you still sitting 'ere all alone? Come now, go find some fun!" she giggled.  
  
"I was having fun." Hermione said, pointing at the book. "Lestat was entertaining me with his perchance for mischief."  
  
"Get your pretty little nose out of those books, ma belle." Jourdain interjected from Adele's other side.  
  
"Oui, Mione. Go! Have some fun! You must promise to come to the club with us tonight and let yourself have a little bit of fun."  
  
"Alright, will you stop pestering me if I promise to come with you tonight?"  
  
"Promise?" Adele asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, now let me finish my book in peace, please?" Hermione asked.  
  
"But of course." Jourdain agreed, dragging Adele away before she could pester her cousin further.  
  
Hermione sighed and picked up her book again. After about fifteen minutes she felt someone's eyes upon her. 'No wonder.' She thought to herself. 'I'm wearing Adele's shirt!' It was a black spaghetti strap shirt; one Hermione herself wouldn't normally wear.  
  
She glanced upwards to see a young man about her age at the table across from her. 'My, my, my, what a hunk!' she found herself thinking. His shoulder length, long, almost 17th century, blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. From where she was sitting she could see his well-defined muscles.  
  
He raised his head and met her inquiring gaze and smiled slightly. 'Something familiar about him.' She thought offhandedly. Odd, for he was thinking the same things about her.  
  
Draco Malfoy was studying the beautiful female at the table next to him when she looked up at him. She had long brown hair with sun-streaked bits of blonde strands mixed in and a pretty smile. 'Damn sexy!' he thought to himself. 'Something looks familiar about her though.'  
  
She smiled timidly back and he rose from his seat and walked over to her.  
  
"Bonjour." He said in seemingly perfect French.  
  
'He must be French.' Hermione immediately assumed. "Hello, how are you?" she chattered back in French.  
  
"Mione, is it?" he asked. He had been able to hear the blonde yelling to her, but not the conversation ensuing.  
  
"Yes, and you?"  
  
"Drake." He answered, which was what his French Aunt Carissa called him.  
  
Hermione laughed and chatted with him for a while about nothing in particular. After about fifteen minutes she had found a slight British accent below his French.  
  
"So, do you speak English?" she asked, in English.  
  
"Yes!" he said, looking surprised, "You do too?"  
  
"Of course! I was born and raised in England. One might bloody well hope I can speak English." She said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She glanced at her watch and her eyes grew wide. "Holy crap! I'm late, my parents and relatives expected me back half an hour ago!" she stood and turned back to him as he too stood.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Drake, perhaps I might see you later?"  
  
"Certainly." He said, smiling. He had heard mention going to a club, and had discreetly found out which one they planned to go to. Hermione smiled at him and started to hurry off.  
  
"Wait!" he called.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, turning back around.  
  
"Need a ride?" he asked, gesturing to his uncle's motorcycle he had borrowed for the afternoon.  
  
"I'd love one!" she said, smiling even more. He walked over to the bike and handed her a spare helmet and she climbed on behind him. For lack of a better place to put them, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he took off down the road. She gave him directions to her cousins' house.  
  
He stopped in front of the little iron gate that led up to the steps of the quaint little house. She hopped off the bike and handed him the helmet. Adele came to the door and waved at her calling "Mione! You'd best hurry, your mother is worried!"  
  
Moine turned and looked at Drake apologetically. "Sorry Drake. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later!" she ran up the steps and waved along with Adele to Drake as he sped off down the lane.  
  
"I see you finally listened to me, no?" Adele said, laughing as she closed the door.  
  
"No, actually," Hermione replied, nose in the air, "I sat at the café and he came up and we had a nice little conversation!" She ran upstairs to the room she shared with Adele while she was in France. She rummaged through her half of the closet. Nothing seemed to be right to wear. It was all. 'Too me!' she though to herself.  
  
Instead she turned to Adele's clothes. They were roughly the same petite size. Adele was perhaps an inch or two taller, but that made no real difference. She pushed another and another aside until she came to the back of the closet. There she found a little black strapless dress.  
  
'Well, why the heck not?' she thought to herself, pulling it out of the closet.  
  
"One of my past boyfriends gave that to me." Adele said from the door of her room. "I never wore it. You are welcome to it, you would look simply fantastic!"  
  
"Thank you, Adele. I'm sure it will look wonderful." Hermione said, giving her cousin a hug and running to the bathroom. She took her sweet time having a rose scented bath. She climbed out, wrapped in a warm fluffy towel. Once she was dry, she pulled the dress on and ran out of the bathroom to show Adele.  
  
"Ah! Mione, you simply look magnifique!" she said, clapping her hands together and smiling. "Now, we must do something with your hair!" she said, ushering her back into the bathroom. She fussed over Hermione's hair for about a half hour. Hermione's hair was no longer bushy as it once had been, but settled into a slight curly mass, that the wind often whipped into an unruly knot. Adele finally settled on simply brushing it out and leaving it down.  
  
"Your hair is so long now, Mione!" She told her. "It's halfway down your back! Now it is time for me to get ready. Jourdian will be here in a little while.." She chattered on.  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yes, well, that is truly only the introduction. Review and let me know if anyone wants me to continue! Thanks muches! R/R  
  
~Quillholder~ 


	2. Dancing

My Unexpected Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ By: Quillholder ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Hermione meets a mysteriously handsome, blonde man in Paris while visiting relatives, only to find that he has been her torturer throughout her Hogwarts years. Will their flowering love survive?  
  
~*~ Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter universe, and I just play in it! I made up a few characters, and the plot but that's about it. ~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry that it took me so long to post more! I've been out of state and whatnot, but I've found some time and muse to help me, hence another chapter! I know this is just another overdone Hermione/Draco story, but what can I say? We shall write, and the people shall read!  
  
This is rated R for a reason, so if you don't want to read anything like that, you might as well click the 'back' button right now. Maybe in some parts this should be rated more than R, either way, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
And thank you to all the people that reviewed it means a lot!  
  
And Draco and Hermione didn't recognize each other because they have changed so much and it's been a while. You'll find out later they didn't see much of each other the last few months of 6th year too. It all falls into place one way or another, I promise.  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione ended up letting Jourdian into the house and politely-and a bit sarcastically-asking him to wait a few minutes for Adele was not ready.  
  
"As always, mademoiselle, she keeps me waiting!" Jourdian said with mock sadness.  
  
"Ah, my handsome monsieur, that mademoiselle must be worth the wait, oui?" Adele asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, oui, oui!" Jourdian answered quickly beaming at his rather beautiful girlfriend.  
  
"Are you two sure there isn't some way I can talk you out of making me go?" Hermione asked halfway there.  
  
"No!" they both said together.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat back in her seat. 'Well, perhaps it wont be a total waste.' She thought to herself, 'Maybe that cute guy.what's-his-face.Drake, yes, that's it.maybe Drake will be there.'  
  
~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
  
'Total waste of my freaking time!' Hermione thought, forty-five minutes later. 'This is bull.' She sat in a corner she decided to call Loserville, where she was a permanent resident for the rest of the night, she supposed. She'd been there for ten minutes only, but that was quite enough. She was seriously debating calling herself a taxi when Jourdian walked up.  
  
"Mione, will you dance with a friend of mine?" He asked, motioning to the curly, dark-haired boy beside him. 'Ah, not too bad.' Hermione thought, standing.  
  
"Sure." She said aloud, smiling. He held his hand out to her, and she took it while he led her out onto the dance floor. A few minutes passed and she found that his name was Philippe and he was a horrid dancer. She pretended to make a trip to the ladies room and seemingly never returned.  
  
In truth, she took up with another section of the dance floor and took up the wild beat of the music. A drink or two were shoved into her hand over the next hour. With the first sip of the first, she knew that it had alcohol in it, but didn't really care. She was sick of being Hermione; tonight she was Mione, a totally different person.  
  
Adele came up to her once or twice, asking if she was all right.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione assured her each time. Around 10:30 Jourdian and Adele wanted to leave.  
  
"Well, go on ahead, I'll catch a cab, I'm not done here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Adele, now go on home."  
  
A bit later she bumped into Drake.  
  
"Hello Mione." He whispered, slipping his strong arms around her waist. She glanced over her shoulder and recognized him.  
  
"Hi Drake." She whispered, "Wanna show those two over there what REAL dancing can be?" She asked in a whisper, gesturing to a couple a few yards from them.  
  
"Only if you're up to it." He whispered back, pulling her up against him. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him a little closer to the other couple. She looked up at him, grinning and leaned up to kiss his neck.  
  
He spun her around and began to dance, eventually putting the other couple to shame. Within a few minutes, their corner of the dance floor had formed a circle around them, clapping and jeering them on.  
  
Hermione turned to him and pressed her hips to his and he leaned over to kiss her. She wrapped her arms about his neck and leaned on tiptoe to deepen the kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
'Not here, no.' Draco thought to himself. 'Merlin, you know better!' he mentally slapped himself. He set her back to her feet and she let out a little mourning sound of loss.  
  
He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Not here, love. Come on, lets go somewhere else."  
  
Her only response was to nod and kiss his cheek and meekly follow him outside. They were once again on the motorcycle and he took her to his little apartment. His Aunt Carissa's apartments were one floor down from his, and she was out for the night.  
  
He picked Hermione up and carried her to the door and made quick of the lock and walked in, locking it behind them. He sat her back to her feet and she slumped against him wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled them away.  
  
"Mione, darling, how many drinks did you have?" he asked, suddenly realize how very drunk she must be. Through his haze of passion, he had failed to see that the quiet girl he had met reading Anne Rice at a coffee shop was not the same vixen hanging over him like a common whore.  
  
"Umm, two, or three?" She shrugged, wrapping her arms back around his neck.  
  
'Alright, not slobbering drunk, surely, but still.' he thought. Aloud he asked, "Of what?"  
  
"I dunno. Drake, please, just kiss me again." She murmured.  
  
"I want to, baby, believe me, but you aren't yourself." He whispered back.  
  
"Oh, if you only knew. To hell with who I was, this is the new me, and I like it. I'm not drunk, Drake, I'm fully coherent. I know what I want." She said, standing on tiptoe. "And what I want very much right now is for you to kiss me!"  
  
He finally gave in and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly at first. She was having none of that and pressed her lips to his harder. His tongue flickered across her lower lip, demanding entrance, which she willingly gave. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His mouth slanted over hers more forcefully and his tongue dueled with hers.  
  
He tugged her over to the sofa and sat down, pulling her over to straddle his hips, never breaking the contact of their mouths. Her already short dress rode up nearly to her waist, reveling her lacey black underwear. His hand wandered up and down her exposed thigh. He moved again, and pushed the top of her dress down, revealing a strapless, black, lacey bra.  
  
He moved his kisses to her neck made a burning trail down to the edge of her bra. His hands caressed her breast through the fabric.  
  
"Drake." she moaned, not really knowing what she was asking for, but knowing that she wanted something.  
  
"Shh, love." He whispered, unclasping her bra and banishing it to the floor.  
  
'My God, she's beautiful!' he thought. She moaned again. He leaned over and teased her breast with his tongue. She bucked against him and threw her head back.  
  
"Oh, God, Drake!" she whispered.  
  
"Tell me something, baby." He whispered against her chest, his hot breath driving her crazy.  
  
"Anything.." She whispered, writhing against him.  
  
"Has anyone ever touched you like this, Mione?" he asked, flicking his tongue across her nipple. She arched her back, and shook her head.  
  
"No.I never...never wanted anyone to touch me before." she whispered. "But, I do want this, I want you, and it scares me."  
  
"Why?" he asked, looking up at her.  
  
"It's just not like me, to abandon everything to do something like this." The look of passion and lust was gone from her eyes now, and she was fully aware of how stupidly she'd been acting, yet.. yet she still wanted more of this. Tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Shh, shh, Mione, love, its alright." Draco whispered, cupping her cheek and brushing away her tears with his thumb. "We aren't going to do anything you don't want to do, okay?"  
  
She nodded and brushed away the rest of her tears with the back of her hand. She pulled her dress back up and he picked her up from his lap and carried her into the next room. He laid her down on the bad and slid in next to her. She looked a little confused, and maybe worried.  
  
He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Its alright. Just rest and calm down for a while, okay?" She nodded and the top of her head bumped his chin.  
  
"Tell me, love, why me?"  
  
"Why you, what?" she asked.  
  
"Why decided to be different with me? Why abandon everything, like you said."  
  
"You.reminded me of someone in a way." She said, after a moment's hesitation. She was a little afraid he might become insulted.  
  
"In a way? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well." she hesitated again, then sighed. "Well, you remind me of the way he could be. This horrid boy from school, you see, you remind me of what he could be. Your smile, I believe he could smile like that if he'd only get rid of that horrid sneer. I believe he could be as sweet as you are, if only he tried. He could call me 'love' and 'baby' instead of mu.well, mean things.  
  
"But he hates me, people like me, so I'm sure he couldn't ever change. I don't really know why I care. He's been so mean to me and my friends over the years.especially to me." She said with a sniffle.  
  
"That horrible, eh?" Draco asked aloud, but he was thinking about how this guy sounded like himself.  
  
"Yes. I've changed a whole lot though. I bet my friends wont even recognize me when I go back to school. You wouldn't believe how ugly I used to be! Bushy hair, big teeth, and rather plain little bookworm really. I suppose everyone was right in calling me a bookworm. I just wanted to excel and show that boy, and others like him that I was just as good as them. You see, people like him don't accept me; I'm a little different from them. I fear 'Bookworm Granger' is all I ever will be." She sighed and rested her cheek against his chest.  
  
'Holy shit!' Draco thought to himself. 'This beautiful creature in my arms right now is goody-goody Gryffindor bookworm Hermione Granger! Mione.yes, HERmione! He should have known! Holy shit!'  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Cliffy! Ha! Okay, review and tell me what you think. :-) Remember, the more reviews, the more inspiration I have to write more.and faster!  
  
~Quillholder~ 


End file.
